The Brightest Smiles & The Kindest People
by Knovember
Summary: "The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do." - Anon. Just some ideas I came up with when I found this quote when doing some soul searching. Of course being the baka I am I compared it to an anime. Mentions cutting and suicide. by bR0keN


**I was doing soul searching when I questioned loneliness. I then came across this quote,**

**"The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do." - ****Anonymus**

**This is about how this applied to some Host Club members, Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru aren't in here because I'm uncreative and stupid.**

**~ bR0keN**

* * *

"_The saddest people often smile the brightest._"

Honey:

Why would anybody ever think that laughter was not only the best medicine, but the best disguise as well?

Why would anybody ever think that while he smiled and took his brother's comments, he was really crying and broken inside?

Why would anybody ever think that his smiles was always to make somebody else feel loved when he was being disowned by his own brother?

Why would anybody ever think that the reason he laughed was to drown a cry?

Why would anybody ever think that the reason he ate the cake so quickly was because he lied about eating for three weeks?

Why would anybody ever think that one of the reasons he hangs around Mori is to learn how to look somebody in the eyes without crying, to touch somebody without trembling, to speak to somebody without pleading for comfort, and to smile without feeling anything.

"_Have you ever noticed that the saddest person can have the most beautiful smile?_"

Tamaki:

Who would think that the reason his smile was so perfect was because he spent hours after hours looking in the mirror to perfect it?

Who would think that the reason he invited Honey was not because of his baby faced charm, but because he wanted Honey to feel loved?

Who would think that the reason Kyoya was invited was because he admired the way that he was able to build up his walls so high?

Who would think that the reason we was so determined to invite the twins was because he wanted to see them truly smile for once?

Who would think that the reason his acting was so convincing during Renge's movie was because it was the one time he could call out to people without being judged?

**Why would anybody ever think that the reason they put up with so much crap in life and still smile, is to make somebody else feel happy?**

"_The loneliest people are often the kindest_."

Kaoru:

How would anybody know that inside the world that he shared with Hikaru, was a world even smaller?

How would anybody know that the reason he put up with his brother's antics and apologized was because he never wanted them to feel worthless?

How would anybody know that while he stood joined by the hip to his twin through life, that he was really making a trip across the desert without company?

How would anybody know that every smile and laugh he shared was only a way to hide the tears and screams?

How would anybody know that the reason he ever dragged the steel across his body was because he was surrounded by people who called him a friend?

How would anybody know that the reason he joined the Host Club was to make every girl that visited him feel truly loved?

"_People think that being alone is loneliness, I think that being lonely is being surrounded by people but thinking that they'll never understand_."

Haruhi:

How could anybody ever think that the petite brunette was always lonely inside?

How could any of her classmates understand what it was like taking care of her father after her mother's death?

How could anybody see that the reason she was so patient and understanding was because she didn't want anybody else to feel worthless?

How could anybody hear her cries and screams for somebody to understand when she muffled them by a mask of kindness?

How could any of the Host Club members understand what kind of a life she lived?

How could any of them accept the answer that the reason she put the steel to her wrists was because she felt lost and alone when she was always surrounded by the Host Club, by them?

How could any of them see that she took those pills was because she wanted to join the one person who understood her?

**How could anybody understand how lonely they felt?**


End file.
